Unfaithful
by Lzay-Niight
Summary: Yuuri is caught kissing a girl. Wolfram catches him. An argument breaks out before they go their seperate ways. Yuuri ponders, while Wolfram began to slowly let go. Yaoi.


**Tittle: Unfaithful**

**Fandom: Kyo Kara Maou**

**Summary: **Yuuri is caught kissing a girl. Wolfram catches him. An argument breaks out before they go their seperate ways. Yuuri ponders, while Wolfram began to slowly let go.

**Warnings: Mpreg, infidelity (Kind of), Slash/Yaoi.**

_A/N: First fic for this fandom, guys. :) Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter one**

Wolfram slammed the door after Yuuri, following the king into their shared bedroom.

"You are such a cheater! I knew it; I knew something like this was going to happen!" He shouted, glaring at Yuuri with narrowed green eyes.

Yuuri threw his hands up in defeat, "I was simply _dancing _with her Wolfram! Did you expect me to reject her when she asked to nicely?" He said, tiredly. They had been through this before, but no matter what he said he knew it would only further work the blond up. At this point, Yuri didn't even bother to shout.

Wolfram laughed, harsh and bitter, "Dancing? I'm sorry Yuuri, but from what I could tell, _kissing _had nothing to do with dancing!" He hissed, taking a threatening step forward. It was easy to be angry right now. He pictured the scene over in his mind, that woman leaning over, pressing her cleavage into the blushing kings' chest before quickly pecking the full lips that he had only had the privilege to dream about.

Anger flared up inside of him all over again as he saw Yuuri taking a step back, hands raised in front of him. He was glad to notice the guilt and surprise in those black depts.

Yuri stumbled back as Wolfram advanced towards him. He hadn't known that anyone had seen himself getting kissed by Victoria. It had been so quick, if he would have blinked, he would have missed it completely. He was so sure that no one had known or seen it, but of course the one person he didn't want to see it saw it. Yuuri should have known that it would end up like this. Wolfram seemed to always catch him in the worst times possible and always got the wrong idea, but this time it wasn't a misunderstanding. Victoria _had _kissed him, and as much as he felt guilty for kissing a girl when he already had somebody else, even when it was a very unwanted somebody, he enjoyed it none the less. It had been his first kiss, and he was glad it had been a girl.

"_Yuuri!" _

The double black managed to dodge the punch that would have sent him flying, and rolled onto the ground. Wide black eyes stared up at his enraged fiancé, wondering what to do to calm the blonde down before he was killed.

"Wolfram, stop! Let's just talk about this!" He squeaked as he jumped onto the bed to avoid a deadly kick. For a boy who was so small and slender, Wolfram sure knows how to pack a punch if the dent in the wall was anything to go by.

"There is nothing to talk about, wimp! You really did cheat on me this time." Wolfram launched himself on the bed and onto Yuuri. They struggled for a moment. Wolfram was trying to pine Yuri down at the same time Yuuri was trying to flip there position. In the next moment, Wolfram was flipped on his back as Yuuri pinned his hands above him.

"Wolfram" Yuuri pleaded with the stubborn blonde who refused to look at him.

"Wolfram" He tried again, but the fire demon was hearing none of it, "Get off me Yuuri." Wolfram said instead, looking off to the side as he fought back tears. The anger was gone as it seemed to drain out of him during their struggle. Now instead of wanting to punch Yuuri into the ground, he wanted to hide and be left alone.

"Wolfram, please look at me!" Yuuri pleaded with large black eyes.

The blonde demon sighed. After getting the moisture at the corner of his eyes under control, he turned his head to stare up at the puppy dog eyes of his fiancé.

"Did you enjoy it?" Wolfram didn't really mean to ask the question out loud, but it his mouth had a brain of its own. He already knew the answer, and no matter how much he wishes it wasn't true it was.

Yuri broke eye contact as he stared at Wolframs ear.

"Why would you ask me that?" His tone was soft as guilt ate at him for some odd reason. Why was he feeling guilty? It didn't make any sense. The engagement between him and Wolfram was a complete accident on his part, and he never took it seriously. As to why he refuse to break it, he didn't know, but any time the topic came up he always_, always_ changed the subject. Just thinking about his engagement to blonde prince was embarrassing.

Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly found himself on the floor, a dull throb of pain pulsing through his back. He blinked up at the bed, and Wolfram who sat up right on top of it, fuming.

"You enjoyed it didn't you, you wimp! I bet you wished that that whore was your fiancé instead of me!" Wolfram climbed off the bed to paste, "I _knew _something like this was bound to happen. You never took our engagement seriously Yuuri, you never did. It had always been some fucking joke to you!" Wolfram spun around from the other side of the room to glare darkly at Yuri.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I had actual feeling for you! Or that the reason I took it so seriously was because I was in love with you!" He screamed at the shocked king.

"W-Wolf" Yuuri began to stutter, but was cut off.

"_Shut Up! _I don't care for your excuses, Yuri! I had heard them all by now." Wolfram laughed bitterly, "I already know them all by memory as each one was another wound in my heart! To think I would be reduced to some love struck idiot, but I had always hoped that someday you would see how I felt, but now I knew it was just my naïve thinking." Wolfram chocked back a sob as he collapsed on the floor, hands covering his face as another sob wracked his body.

Yuuri stared at the crying prince with wide eyes. How could this be happening? Yuuri didn't understand why Wolfram was taking it so hard; it was just a simple kiss. He didn't even remember what it felt like it was so quick.

_I was in love with you! _

Yuri was instantly wracked with guilt. Of course Wolfram took it hard; he probably always did when he thought Yuuri was flirting with someone else. It was only now that he was showing exactly how bad it affected him. Yuuri tried to picture what it would be like to feel what Wolfram was feeling now.

He couldn't do it.

For him, love was something he only gave to family member or people he considered family. For him, Wolfram would always be nothing but a brother, and yet as he thought that, something deep inside of him rebelled against the notion. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as another sob reached his hears from Wolfram.

He never liked seeing people cry, it had always made him feel like it was his fault, but now it really _was _his fault. If it weren't for him, one of the people he holds dear wouldn't be crying. If he hadn't ignored their engagement the way he had, and actually considered it seriously, would he have been in this situation right now.

Probably not.

Yuri crawled towards the now silent blonde, hoping to comfort him. He sat there for a moment, just staring at the bowed golden mop of hair, wondering what to do. For once, he wasn't the one that was being comfort, but the one who needed to comfort. Yuri wasn't sure he liked the way the roles were reversed.

Tentatively, Yuuri put his arms around the trembling shoulders of his friend. Wolfram tensed up under it, but when Yuuri made no attempt to pull it back, he eventually relaxed. When it looked like the ex-prince wasn't going to hit him, he pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram." Yuuri whispered into the boys shoulder.

Wolfram shook his head, "Do you know how many times you have said that to me Yuuri? After every one of our fights it is always you who end up apologizing to me. The term 'I'm sorry' mean absolutely nothing to me when it comes from you. It had lost its value long ago. 'I'm sorry' isn't going to stop you from once again pretending that our engagement has never happen and proceed to ignore me whenever you can get away with it." He huffed, pushing Yuuri away from him. Wolfram stood and took a few steps to distance himself from his king, his back facing the double black.

"Wolf-" Yuuri was cut off again to his annoyance.

"I don't want to hear it Yuuri. I already know what you're going to say, and I don't care. Unless you actually want to sit down and _talk _about this, don't bother saying anything at all. I am so tired of chasing you Yuuri. At this point, I just want you to make a choice." Wolfram shoulders were hunched over in defeat, his head bowed.

Yuri had never seen the ex-prince like this, never before had he seen Wolfram look so _small._ It never was supposed to be like this. Wolfram was supposed to be his strong bratty self while Yuuri was the one who looked to him in the time of need. Even though he knew for a fact that the blonde was actually much older then he looked, he was the only one around other than Murata that looked his age. As much as he would hate to admit, Yuuri was very dependent on Wolfram and his strong, blazed personality.

Yuuri turned his head away from the defeated blonde's form, unable to continue looking. Instead, he began to actually think about what Wolfram had said for once. He would have usually waved off the blonde, telling him his common excuses on how they were both boys, and that he was straight. If he was honest with himself, he was also tired of repeating the same excuses over and over again, especially now that people have stopped believing in them. It was like when the boy cried wolf. After some many times, people just stopped

"Why don't you just end it if this engagement is hurting you so much? You know how I feel about this from the beginning, and yet you continued to play along. It's not like anyone is forcing you to stay by my side." Yuuri said after a long moment of silence of them not looking at each other.

Wolfram glanced back at the double black, annoyed. After all he just said the idiot s_till _didn't get it.

"I love you," He began slowly, deciding to go for a blunt approach. "Why would I possibly want to end it with the person I love? Especially when my status as your fiancé is the only thing that is keeping me at your side."

Yuuri winced, "I-I had never thought of it that way. I was so sure you had only been keeping up this farce of an engagement only because you saw you had to do it out of duty, not because you actually liked me." Yuuri sat down on the bed with a tired sign, rubbing his eyes.

Wolfram tossed his head back and laughed a cold and bitter laugh. "Of _course_ you would've thought that. You are a single minded person, once you have thought of something you never want to change that thought. It is one of the characteristics I love and hate about you, Yuuri. Because of your single mind, it had helped us all avoid a war, but at the same time had caused me so much unnecessary pain. If from the beginning you had actually thought seriously of the subject of me being your fiancé, we would have never been in this situation. Even if you had rejected me in the end, at least you would have put some thought into actually being with me, but you never even done that!"

Wolfram rubbed angrily at the tears that began to stream down his face during his rant. He _hated_ crying in front of others, absolutely loath how vulnerable it made him feel.

Yuuri head was bowed as tears began to well up in his own eyes. He wanted more than anything to deny what Wolfram had said, tell him how wrong he was, that he wasn't as selfish as Wolfram was making him seem to be. But he knew if he did that he would be lying. Yuuri knew he wasn't completely in the wrong, as it wasn't his fault if he didn't return Wolfram's feelings, but ex-prince had a point. If the king had never once considered their strange situation seriously as it was all an accident in his eyes, and he was beginning to see how selfish that was on his part. Especially now that he knew Wolfram actually had feelings for him.

A single tear rolled down his tan cheek as he covered his face in shame.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. I _really _am." Yuuri half sobbed, half whispered.

The blond demon didn't say anything for the longest moment, digesting the word carefully as he heard the genuine truth in them.

Wolfram wondered if this would change anything. Opening his heart to Yuuri for the first time would either gain him access to Yuri's or closes any chances he had with the double black. The fire wielder didn't like how vulnerable he was making himself, but knew it was a mean to an end. He couldn't continue on chasing after Yuuri as he desperately was now. It had done nothing but cause him constant pain in a place he had never thought possible; his heart. Never before had Wolfram felt so passionately about someone like he did Yuuri. If he wanted any chances of having a serious relationship with the king, then he had to take more risks; even if that risk could leave him damaged beyond repair if handled wrongly.

Wolfram took a deep breath, gathering all his determination and courage within it. Today would be it. He would not let Yuuri brush off this fight like he did in the past. He would make sure that boy knew it was either now or never.

The ex-prince turned to face the man he had come to love. Taking a few tentative steps forward until he was standing in front of the double back, Wolfram gently put a hand on a mop of black hair.

"Yuuri, look at me." The voice was strong and controlled, demanding attention.

Yuuri shook his head, not wanting to see the disappointment of Wolframs face.

Wolfram hand moved to a broad shoulder and grabbed it with a firm grip, shaking the double black a bit.

"**Yuuri!** If you want me to forgive you then you must look at me!" Wolfram shook the shoulder again.

Yuri tensed at that before removing his hands from his face and looked up, staring at a thin shoulder instead of those fiery emeralds that was Wolfram's eyes.

The ex-prince growled, annoyed now, "I didn't say look at my shoulder, but _me._ You do want me to forgive you, right?"

Yuuri stared at the thin shoulder a little longer until a sharp sting to his shoulder had him hissing and glaring up at the blond. He jerked back from the hold, placing his hand were the other had been a moment before.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled, nursing his shoulder.

Wolfram smirked down at the brunette in triumph, shrugging one shoulder, "It's not my fault you didn't listen to me, wimp." Then his face turned serious as emerald eye harden, "Now that I've got your attention, answer my question; do you want me to forgive you wimp?"

Yuuri didn't even have to think about it as guilt swirled inside his chest, "Yes, of course I do. I honestly never meant to hurt you, Wolf. I really didn't. If I had known-"

"If you had known nothing would have changed." Wolfram interrupted.

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Wolfram silenced him with a raised hand.

"Let's be realistic here. If I had told you a few months back that I was in love with you, and wanted you to take this engagement seriously, you would find it as an excuse to avoid me even more; hoping that the less time you spent with me the more chance that I would fall out of love with you. It's just in your nature to avoid things you find uncomfortable." Wolfram ended sadly, looking away.

Yuuri bowed his head again, feeling horrible. Since when was Wolfram able to read him so easily? Was he really that predictable, or had the blonde been true when he told him he loved him?

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes again, wanting nothing more to just sleep and wake up to find out this whole night just been a really bad dream.

"What do you want me to do then? I can't possibly tell you how sorry I am; as I know it won't stop the fact that I basically ignored how you felt the past two years."

"You're right," Wolfram agreed, sitting next to the double black, happy when Yuuri didn't move away from him, "Saying 'sorry' isn't going to help, at least not this time around. As it is, you actually _did _cheat on me this time." Wolfram suddenly punched Yuuri in the face, glowering down at him from his current position on the bed.

"I deserved that." Yuuri conceded, _And a lot more than that._ He thought flexing his jaw and wiping blood from his bottom lip.

"Yes, yes you did," Wolfram helped the demon king up, feeling guilty already for punching him. It hadn't always been that way, but as his feeling began to grow, he started to avoid physically hurting the double black.

"I am going to only ask for one thing from you Yuuri, and nothing else." Wolfram raised his hand to the bruising jaw to stroke it. He smiled when Yuri didn't pull away.

_It's likely out of guilt. Yuri hates hurting people._

Wolframs smile turned bitter, and he dropped his hand. Yuri jerked back abruptly as he just now realized he had been leaning into the touch. Trying to ignore how suddenly cold he felt, he coaxed Wolfram to continue.

"What is it?" He asked softly, not wanting to break this moment.

"I want you to seriously consider our engagement and I will not take your excuse of me being a boy either. At this point, I don't think even you care about such trivial things anymore." Wolfram scooted back to get a better view of Yuri's face, to gauge his reaction.

Yuuri onyx eyes had widened to a comical extent at his request, his jaw slack and wide open.

Wolfram kindly closed it back up, with a smirk to hide the anxiety he was feeling inside. Would Yuri accept his request, or ignore it? And even if he did actually accept, would he take it seriously or let his denial get the best of him again. Questions continue to whirl in his mind as he began to work himself up in its frenzy, making himself dizzy with all the unanswered questions. Wolfram was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed the soft spoken words of his king.

"Alright, I'll do it." Yuri's head was turned away, looking at the closed double doors of their room with an emotionless stare as his hands tighten into a fist.

Wolfram blinked at him, surprised. It was his turn for his jaw to drop as his eyes widen to a comical size as he gaped at the firm jawed king. The ex-prince had been sure Yuuri would have simple ignored his request, content to remain the way they were.

"Are you serious?" The words were out of his mouth before he registered them in his brain.

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip, "Yeah, your giving me a chance at forgiveness, one that I don't even deserve. But, Wolfram," Yuuri's expression suddenly harden, "If things still turn out the same; with me unable to share the same feelings you do for me, I will end the engagement, liked you ask. However, I still want us to be friends." Large black eyes narrowed in their determination.

Wolfram blinked. He didn't know what to feel at that, his emotions were split. On one side, he was glad that Yuuri still wanted to be friends with him. He was happy he could still stay by his king's side even if it isn't in a romantic sense but a duty one. On the other side, Wolfram didn't think it would be such a good idea. He couldn't possibly just sit by and watch as Yuuri fell in love with someone that wasn't him and not react. That would just be too much.

Wolfram thought about it for a while before speaking again.

"I don't think I can grant you that request." He bowed his head so his hair covered his eyes, "Not exactly anyways."

Yuri tensed up at that, feeling some part of his heart sink at that.

"But Wol-"

Wolfram shook his head, "Can you possibly think how that would make me feel? Do you know just how _selfish _that request is Yuuri?" Wolfram cut him off, looking up so there eyes met.

Yuri frowned, tilting his head to one side with wide innocent eyes. He didn't understand what Wolfram was getting at. It was a simple request in his eyes, not a selfish one. Yuuri had only wanted Wolfram to continue being his friend after they got the whole engagement problem sorted. For once they would be able to be real friends with the whole engagement topic gone; it would no longer be a strain on their friendship. How could that possibly be selfish?

Wolfram watched as Yuri tried to figure out how his request was wrong. The double black seems to find nothing, and looked at Wolfram with confused eyes.

The ex-prince resisted the urge to face palm. At times like this, Wolfram wondered how Yuuri could possibly be a decent king when he was so naïve.

"I'm in _love _with you Yuri." Wolfram gritted out. He hated putting himself on the line like he was. How many times had he said the 'L' word already? It seems to never really register in Yuri's brain that he was serious. He would digest the information for the moment and let is loose as not to be bothered with it as soon as he can.

"Why would I want to stay by the side of the man I love when he would happily replace me with someone else!" The fire wielder glared at Yuuri in hopes of masking the cold chill that suddenly filled his heart. He was beginning to see that even if Yuuri did actually consider their engagement it wouldn't stop him for leaving Wolfram. As soon as the king got his feelings sorted out on the subject and learned how to accept Wolfram's, it would be completely up to him if he could return those feelings or not. The decision was no longer up to blonde. He could no longer cling onto the Yuuri as he used to as it wouldn't be fair. All he could do was sit and wait to see what Yuri's chose would be in the end.

Yuuri eyes widen at that.

"Oh! B-But Wolfram, I don't want us to stop being friends." The boy whined, pouting.

Wolfram sighed and moved away from the king. He walked to his wardrobe and began to pull clothes out. His nightdress and his usual blue uniform with his boots were taken out and placed under his arm.

The blond then made his way to his dresser, picking up his hair brush.

Yuri watched him do all of this with a small frown and confused black eyes.

"Wolf?" He questioned the blond softly. What was Wolfram doing?

The ex-prince glanced back him with a blank stare, "What?" He went back to his wardrobe changing his mind. Grabbing a bag from the bottom, he began to shove clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" The double black was even more confused when the blond grabbed a bag.

Wolfram signed in annoyance, "I'm leaving." He stated simply. After clearing out half of his wardrobe he stood up with the bag over his shoulder.

Panic instantly seized the king, "What!" He shouted getting up to stop the blonde from leaving, "You can't leave! I thought you said you will forgive me?" He had thrown his arms up horizontally as he stood in front of the door. Black eyes glared at the blond.

The ex-prince glared right back, his emerald eyes were dulled by the redness around them, proof that he had been crying recently.

"I did say that, but that's only _after _you come to a decision after thinking over it carefully." Wolfram shoved the king aside, and Yuuri hit the floor with a muffled 'eep'. Opening the door to their room, he turned back to Yuri with narrowed eyes.

"Until then Yuuri, I don't want to see you. And for the fact that you brought this onto yourself by cheating on me, you _will _respect my wishes. When you come to your decision on our engagement, then you can speak to me, and only then. If the others do ask why, then tell them your usual excuse when we stop speaking." Wolfram slammed the door behind him startling the guards at the door.

He briefly glared at them, daring them to say a word to anyone with dangerous emeralds, before walking down the hall. The ball that Wolfram had pulled Yuuri from should be ending in a few more hours, and by then the ex-prince wanted to be far away from the kingdom as possible. Just as Yuuri needed to sort out his feelings he needed to as well.

Cool air met him as he exit the castle and he breathed it all in, trying to calm his fast pace heart. The moment the argument started, his heart had been beating a mile a minute. He exhaled nosily and turned to walk to the stables in slow strides. Hopefully the small walk would get his heart beating at a more normal paste.

* * *

Yuuri stared at the door wolfram had just exited a little longer before picking himself up from the floor. He was glad and sad that Wolfram felt a need to leave him alone until he made up his mind. The king knew for sure it would be at least a few weeks until he was able to do so, and that meant going weeks, maybe even months with no contact with the blonde. As much as he hated when Wolfram clung to him and followed him around with the words 'cheater' falling from his mouth every minute, he knew he was going to miss him greatly. Yuuri had become quite used to the blond by his side. Even when they had argued in the past they never went more than five days apart as either one would have given in by then.

Yuri touched his lips. He couldn't even remember what kissing Vitoria was like, and it only had been a few moments ago. He signed and dropped his hand. Victoria was a nice girl who also was an half-demon like him. She was around his own age as well and had a good sense of humor. Yuri really did enjoy her company. When this was all through he planned to formally court the girl. He was sure she would make a very fine queen one day.

Yuri grinned at that. He liked the thought.

But thinking about it now, was a kiss from a pretty girl really worth destroying his friendship with Wolfram? Yuuri knew the blond had said that he lo-lo-liked him, but Yuuri couldn't possibly fathom as to why. All the double black had ever done was constantly push the blonde away from him, telling his fiancé that 'he didn't like boys!' and that 'the engagement was only and accident'.

Yuuri bit at his bottom lip as he sat at the edge of his bed. Would considering their engagement seriously make him gay? He hoped not. Yuuri really didn't like boys.

The king let out a loud frustrated noise before falling onto the bed.

He was lying to himself again. That wouldn't do at all. Yuuri knew that he couldn't let things such as gender distract him from his goal, not if he wanted Wolfram to forgive him for what he put the blond through. It was only fair that he took this seriously as Wolfram genuinely cares for him. Yuuri didn't like the idea of hurting the blond further, or worse, losing him forever.

A firm knock on the door brought him out of his musing. Lifting his head up, Yuuri stared at the door with wide, hopeful eyes. Did Wolfram come back? But then again, the blonde wasn't known for knocking on doors. Usually he would just invite himself in.

"Who is it?" He asked sitting up.

"Conrad," Came the familiar voice of his godfather and guardian from behind the door.

Yuri deflated at that, disappointed. "Oh, come in." Yuri returned to his laid down position. He wondered if Wolfram would mind him talking to Conrad about their argument. He could really use some help at this point. He had no idea how he was supposed to take their engagement seriously, or at least consider it when he couldn't even talk, much less be in the presence of Wolfram.

Conrad opened the door, his usual bland smile on his face. "Your highness, it is quite unusual for the king to leave the party so early; especially one for himself." He said with amusement as he entered.

Yuuri bolted up, eyes wide. "I completely had forgotten! I'm sorry Conrad. And it's Yuuri! You're the one who named me." The double black jumped off the bed, and made his way for the door.

"Are the guest still at the ball?" He made a move to touch the door, but Conrad's large hand stopped him. Yuuri looked up, surprised when he saw the stern look in brown eyes.

"W-What?" He stuttered, suddenly unsure.

"Your highn-" Yuri's glare cut him off and he signed releasing the boys hand, "Yuuri have you been crying?" The half-demon gently caressed a tan cheek, tracing dried tear stains.

Yuuri took a step back, alarmed. He didn't know if Wolfram would agree to him confiding in Conrad. He would probably see it as him cheating or something if he did and not forgive him. Yuuri didn't want that to happen so he forced out a laugh and began to shake his head.

"No, it's nothing like that." He forced out another laugh, "I had just bumped into something really hard on the way here and it hurt so bad that tears came to my eyes." Yuuri's mouth was starting to hurt from smiling so hard.

Conrad saw right through him, and his eyes narrowed further. "I saw Wolfram dragging you out of the room, Yuuri." His brown eyes softened, "Is something the matter between you and Wolfram. You know you can always talk to me about it." The swordsman looked around, frowning when he notice his little brother absence from the room.

"Where is Wolfram?" He asked.

Yuuri resolve crumbled almost instantly, guilt nearly choking him in it depth. In the next minute he found himself blurting out everything that happened from him kissing Victoria and liking it, and Wolfram and his argument afterwards. He was so caught up in talking he didn't notice how his body began to tremble in his distress. The threat of losing Wolfram was finally getting to him.

"I don't know what to do, Conrad, I really don't! Wolf said he would forgive me when I came to my decision, but I don't think our friendship will be able to survive if I told him 'no' in the end. I don't want to lose him!" The double black cried out, leaning heavily against his guardian.

Conrad was also feeling mixed emotions and didn't immediate comfort Yuuri like he usually did. At the moment his worry for his brother was overpowering his duty. Many questions flowed in his mind; where is his little brother? Was he safe where he was at? Someone should definitely be watching over the blonde in his delicate state. Was he doing something reckless in his state of distress?

Yuuri's voice brought him out of his worrisome thoughts.

"Conrad?" Yuri peered up at him with wide, tear filled black eyes.

Conrad blinked down at his king, getting his emotions back in check. As he gave Yuuri a reassuring smile, he couldn't help but feel proud of his brother for being so mature. The brunette knew it was way past time that the topic of his little brother and Yuuri's engagement had been settled and the fact that Wolfram was taking matters into his own hands was very mature of the blond. As much as he wanted to side with the king on this, Wolfram was right. It was high time that Yuuri come to his decision especially now that it seems he had taken an interest in someone. The half- demon didn't approve of Yuri's behaviors, but knew as his guardian it was up to him to guide his king in the right direction. As much as he wanted to assist Yuuri, it wouldn't be right. The double black needed to come up with the decision on his own.

Conrad pat Yuri's head, his smile unwavering, "I think Wolfram is right, your highness. The space between you two would do you good." Then an idea struck him. The smile on his face brighten, making Yuuri stare at him blankly. He didn't understand what could possibly make Conrad so happy. It was a little annoying, when he had just told him the situation between him and Wolfram. Yuuri couldn't exactly be happy when his best friend was threatening to walk out of his life, though not really. Wolfram hadn't been to clear on what happened after Yuri came to a decision.

"What's got you so happy?" Yuri snapped, stepping out of Conrad's arms. If Wolfram was there to see him, he would have screamed 'cheater' then proceed to chase him around the castle. Yuri looked down at his feet; it had only been thirty minutes since Wolfram had left the room and he was already missing the blond. How was he to go a week, possibly a month without Wolfram?

He didn't know, but the sooner he made a decision the better.

Conrad continued to smile, not the least offended by Yuri's tone. "I think you are need of a vacation, Wolfram as well. I can speak to Gwendal in the morning about letting you two go off for a while to clear your heads." He smiled brightly.

Yuri lifted his head, thinking on it. "We're would Wolf go, then?" Obviously, they couldn't both go to Earth as that would then mean being in each other's presence.

Conrad shrugged, "It will be up to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. It's been years since he been on a vacation." He said.

Yuri frowned, "That long? If that's so then I agree. I'm sure Wolfram could use a change of scenery." Maybe Wolfram would be happy that he could leave? Then a thought struck him.

"Who's going to watch over Greta?" The girl wouldn't like both of her parents' leaving her behind. One of them at least had to take her with them, it was only fair.

Conrad didn't even have to think about it, pointing at Yuri, "You, I'm sure Jenifer would be happy to have her granddaughter over for a whole month. You can also spend some time with her as you will be on vacation."

Yuri nodded, "I haven't been able to with all the paper work in lessons," He smiled, "It could be a father daughter trip." His smile wavered, "Do you think Wolfram will be okay with it?"

Conrad couldn't speak for his brother and told Yuri so. They would just have to see when the time came to depart.

The swordsman gesture towards the bed, "Go ahead and get some rest, you highness, and will continue speaking about this in the morning. I'm going to talk to Gwendal and Gunther before finding Wolfram." His bland smile was back.

Yuri yawned as if on cue, silently agreeing. The double black headed for his wardrobes before a thought stopped him. He turned around to see Conrad opening the door.

"Conrad?" He questioned softly. The brunette stopped and turned slight, "Yes, your highness?"

Yuuri signed and rubbed at his eyes, very tired all of a sudden, "D-Do you hate me for what I did to Wolfram? He is your brother after all." The king needed to know, even though at the same time he didn't. He knew Gwendal would definitely hate him for hurting his cute little brother, and that Gunther would agree with anything he did. Conrad was the one he was closest to, and who's opinion he valued.

"Honestly," He added as an afterthought. He stared into his guardians eyes.

Conrad hesitated for a second, before his head dropped.

If he was being honest with himself then, "No, I don't hate you Yuuri. However your engagement to my brother could have been dealt with better. I'm not saying you are completely in the wrong as both of you are equally so, but I agree with Wolfram. You shouldn't have ignored it the way you did, and ended it the moment after." Conrad raised is head to stare into blank black eyes, and gave him a sad smile, before closing the door.

Yuri swallowed hard before continuing getting ready for bed. Only when he was under the covers and feeling very alone did the tears come. Even Conrad thought what he did to Wolfram was wrong. But then if he had, why didn't he tell Yuuri so? Why did the swordsman continue to let his king hurt his brother?

_**Well that's it, isn't it? **_A deep voice chuckled dryly in his head; _**you're his **__**king**__**, after all. It's his duty to put you first before anything else, that including his family, which Wolfram happens to be a part of. **_The voice continued on cruelly, further twisting the knife of guilt in the double black heart with mirth.

Yuri shuddered and pulls the covers tighter around him. The voice was his own, only deeper and more powerful. That voice was his other half, the demon king. Yuuri snuggled into the bed, ignoring the taunts of the demon king as he tried to fall asleep without the comfort of another warm body in his bed.

It was four hours later did he manage to doze into a light slumber after staring at the walls of his room.

* * *

**R/R!**


End file.
